Musim Semi Yang Mati
by Xiao Demon
Summary: For Winterblossom Festival#2 /oneshot/"…karena kamu musim semiku, Sakura. Sekalipun kau musim semi yang mati. Aku tetap mencintaimu." Mind to RnR?


**Warning : AU, OOC, miss-typo, alur cepat**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairings : SasuSaku**

"**Musim Semi Yang Mati"**

**By "Hakuya Tsuki Hoshi "**

**For Winterblossom Festifal**

_**,; SasuSaku;,**_

**Tema : Musim Semi Yang Mati**

* * *

**Don't like, don't read and flame**

**Happy reading ^_^**

* * *

"Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Aku tidak menyangka, apakah ini mimpi? Sekarang Sasuke berjongkok di hadapanku, memintaku untuk menjadi istrinya. Di tempat yang romantis. Di café dekat pantai, deruan ombak yang seakan membujukku untuk menerimanaya. Lilin yang menjadi saksi di antara kami berdua. Aku terharu melihatnya, buliran air mata bahagia mengalir di kedua pipiku. Ini saat yang aku tunggu-tunggu setelah dua tahun bertunangan dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ya, aku mau Sasuke," jawabku seraya tersenyum.

Aku menariknya berdiri dan menghamburkan pelukanku kepadanya. Aku menangis bahagia di dada bidangnya. Aku mempererat pelukanku dan wajahku semakin ku benamkan ke dadanya. Sasuke juga mengeratkan pelukannya. Bisa ku rasakan dia mencium puncak kepalaku dengan sayang.

Aku melepas pelukanku, begitu juga dirinya. Aku memandang mata onyx-nya yang tajam. Dia tersenyum tipis ke arahku. Perlahan wajahnya semakin dekat ke arahku, hembusan nafasnya sudah menerpa wajahku. Setelah tinggal beberapa centi, Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan bibir kami bertemu. Hangat, manis, nyaman, bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kau _musim semiku_, Sakura," katanya setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Kami berpelukan sekali lagi di bawah sinar rembulan bersama desiran ombak dan lilin yang menemani kami. Terima kasih tuhan, semoga hari-hari ke depannya akan mejadi hari yang bahagia buat kami.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Sekarang kami err… aku dan Sasuke berada di sebuah butik pengantin. Besok lusa kami akan menikah. Sasuke jadi semakin tampan dengan jas putihnya. Dia menghampiriku yang sedang berkaca di depan cermin besar. Tentu saja dengan gaun pengantinku. Dia memelukku dari belakang dan mencium pipi kiriku.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, _Haruno_," ucapnya dan membanamkan wajahnya di lekukan leherku. Aku terkekeh di buatnya.

.

.

.

Setelah mencoba baju pengantin, kami bergegas untuk pulang. Sasuke menggandeng tanganku ketika menyeberang jalan. Jari kami saling bertaut, tangan Sasuke begitu hangat terasa di tanganku. Kami harus mengambil mobil dulu di tempat parkir yang ada di seberang butik. Senyum dari kemarin terus terukir di bibirku.

Mataku memandang apapun yang ada di sekitarku. Secara tak sengaja aku melihat seorang anak kecil tengah berjongkok di tengah jalan, mengambil bola yang tergeletak di sana. Tapi anak itu tak menyadari ada sebuah truk yang berlaju kencang di jalan itu. Oh tidak! Anak itu akan tertabrak!

Aku pun segera melepas gandengan Sasuke dan berlari menuju jalan itu, berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa anak itu. Aku raih tangannya dan kudorong ia ke tepi jalan. Namun sebagai gantinya aku yang menjadi korban. Truk yang tengah melaju kencang itu sukses menabrak tubuhku, membuatku terpental sejauh sepuluh meter. Tak ayal lagi darah segar tumpah dari tubuhku. Ada pecahan kaca yang menancap di kaki dan tanganku, rasanya sakit sekali. Sayup-sayup ku dengar Sasuke meneriakkan namaku dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Aku membuka kelopak mataku, entah kenapa rasanya begitu berat. Kukerjapkan beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan sinar lampu yang menyala terang. Tepat di dinding yang kupandang, terdapat jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka 19.00. Ah, sudah hampir malam ternyata.

Eh, tunggu dulu, aku dimana?

Ku pandang sekeliling tempatku berbaring. Yang ada di kamar ini dominan berwarna putih. Bau obat menguar dari segala arah. Apa ini rumah sakit?

Mataku beralih memandang diriku sendiri. Kakiku, keningku, dan tanganku di perban. Aku tampak berantakan.

Setelah berkutat dengan pikiranku, aku menyadari apa yang terjadi padaku. Anak kecil itu… Truk itu… Kecelakaan itu… Ah, aku ingat. Aku tertabrak truk dan sekarang aku benar-benar berada di rumah sakit.

Tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat Sasuke. Ah, di mana dia sekarang? Apakah dia pergi meninggalkanku? Bagaimana dengan pernikahanku?

Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya. Aku bersiap-siap beranjak dari ranjang tempatku berbaring dan keluar mencari Sasuke. Berharap Sasuke ada di sini dan tidak meninggalkanku. Namun kedua kakiku tidak dapat digerakkan. Kami-sama, apa yang salah dari tubuhku?

Aku menangkap suara derap langkah yang menuju kamar ini, bersiap membuka pintu kamar. Mungkin itu suster yang akan memeriksaku. Ah, syukurlah. Tapi sebelum pintunya berhasil di buka, ada seseorang yang memanggil orang itu. Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas percakapan yang berlangsung diantara mereka.

"Ah, Sasuke. Akhirnya kau datang juga." Eh, Sasuke? Orang yang tadi aku kira suster adalah Sasuke? Aku bisa bernafas lega karena Sasuke tidak meninggalkanku.

"Maaf, dok. Tadi saya mampir dulu ke supermarket, membeli makanan untuk di makan Sakura saat dia sadar nanti. Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin dokter sampaikan?"

"Ini mengenai Sakura. Akibat kecelakaan beberapa waktu lalu, mengakibatkan sesuatu yang fatal di diri Sakura. Kecelakan itu akan membuatnya lumpuh."

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa?" sepertinya Sasuke kaget.

Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Itu tidak mungkin. Aku menangis meratapi kemalanganku. Aku lumpuh dan Sasuke akan meninggalkanku…

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 22.00. Malam telah larut, saatnya manusia tidur terlelap di temani bantal dan selimut hangatnya untuk melepas penat. Namun berbeda denganku. Aku masih terjaga, duduk di ranjang dengan bantal sebagai sandaranku, serta Sasuke yang kini duduk di tepi ranjang. Yang menjadi objek pandangku adalah langit kelam yang terpampang di jendela ruang ini.

Aku teringat akan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, saat aku mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dengan dokter yang menanganiku. Aku berpikir, Apakah aku pantas untuk Sasuke? Aku lumpuh dan tidak akan berguna untuk menjadi seorang istri.

"Pergilah…"

"Apa—"

"Tinggalkan aku…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bilang pergi!"

"Tapi kenapa?" suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi. Dia berdiri dan mencengkeram bahuku.

"Ka-karena aku sudah tidak berguna lagi. Kau fikir aku tidak tahu? Aku lumpuh." aku menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan nada bergetar. Mati-matian aku tahan agar tidak menangis.

"Apa salahnya jika aku ingin bersamamu?" suara Sasuke meninggi lagi dan semakin kuat mencengkeram bahuku.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Sakura," lanjutnya.

"Tapi kenapa? Aku sudah tidak pantas lagi bersamamu, Sasuke," ucapku lirih sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Karena aku mencintaimu," Sasuke mendekat dan meraihku dalam dekapan hangatnya, memberiku kenyamanan yang selama ini Sasuke limpahkan padaku. "Karena _kau musim semiku, Harunoku,_" lanjutnya.

Dalam pelukannya, aku tidak sanggup menahan air mataku. Kubiarkan air mataku tumpah begitu saja. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke begitu mencintaiku.

"Ayo kita menikah."

Dan dalam malam itu lah Sasuke melamarku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Sebuah apartemen minimalis yang sederhana, di sinilah sekarang kami tinggal. Bagiku hari ini terasa begitu cepat. Baru pagi tadi kami menikah di gereja, dan sekarang sudah menjelang malam. Aku terharu melihat keluargaku dan keluarga Sasuke berkumpul. Tampaknya mereka senang sekali.

"Kau tahu kan apa artinya setelah kita menikah?" kata Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku, dengan senyuman yang sulit di defisinikan.

Setelah menikah? Tiba-tiba wajahku memanas, bukankah setelah menikah kita akan melakukan hubungan… Akh! Memikirkannya saja wajahku memerah. Dasar Sasuke mesum!

"Hei, wajahmu memerah. Bukan itu yang ku maksud." kata Sasuke terkekeh.

"La-lalu?" tanyaku seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau akan selalu menjadi _musim semiku_, Sakura. Kau milikku sekarang." kata Sasuke dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Ya! _Musim Semi Yang Mati_," batinku dan tersenyum kecut di pelukannya.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Pagi telah datang. Suara kicauan burung menggema bak bunyi lonceng yang berdentang. Sang matahari tak malu menampakkan diri dengan anggunnya. Sinarnya yang hangat menembus celah di balik gorden kamar yang ku singgahi ini. Sukses membuatku membuka mata.

Ku kerjapkan mataku pelahan, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar matahari yang masuk. Ku lirik jam dinding dari sudut mataku. Pukul 06.00 rupanya.

Ku lirik lagi tempat kosong di sebelahku. Seprai yang kusut. Bekas seseorang tidur. Yah, mungkin 'seseorang' itu telah bangun dari tadi setelah malam kemarin tidur di sampingku. Sebenarnya bukan hanya malam kemarin, sih, 'seseorang' itu tidur menemaniku. Bisa di kata tiap malam, atau tiap hari 'seseorang' itu menemaniku.

Mataku beralih memandang langit-langit kamar. Tak ada yang lebih menarik untuk di lihat selain itu. Hanya ini yang sementara bisa ku pandang. Ingin sekali aku beranjak dari kamar ini, Tapi itu mustahil. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku.

Pintu kamar tempatku berbaring terbuka. Ah, akhirnya 'seseorang' itu telah datang. 'Seseorang' yang sedari tadi kumaksud adalah Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Suamiku.

"Kau sudah bangun?" katanya sambil merendahkan badannya dan mencium bibirku singkat. Kemudian Sasuke membuka gorden yang sedari tadi tertutup, membiarkan cahaya hangat matahari masuk dengan bebasnya. Lalu dia duduk di tepi ranjangku.

Aku tersenyum dan membelai pipinya. Dia menutup matanya, merasakan belaian tanganku di pipinya. Ku dekatkan wajahku ke arahnya dan ku cium bibirnya singkat. Dia membuka matanya dan tersenyum manis ke arahku.

"Sakura, di luar sangat indah. Ini kan _musim semi_, bunga Sakura sedang bermekaran. Apa kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sasuke menggendongku dan membawaku ke dekat jendela. Dia mendudukkanku dan menyandarkanku di dada bidangnya. Dan dia memelukku dari belakang.

"Sasuke, indah sekali," ucapku kagum dengan musim semi kali ini. Banyak bunga Sakura yang bermekaran di luar sana.

"Kau menyukainya, Sakura?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

Sasuke makin mempererat pelukannya padaku. Aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat menyapu telinga dan leherku. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di perbatasan antara pundak dan leherku, menghirup kuat-kuat aroma tubuhku. Rasanya geli, tapi aku suka.

Kami saling diam beberapa waktu, menikmati birunya langit yang terpampang jelas di jendela. Menikmati mekarnya bunga Sakura. Sesekali suara kepakan sayap burung menyapa telingaku. Juga hembusan angin dan dedaunan yang jatuh. Aku sangat menikmati _musim semi_ kali ini.

"Nah, Sakura. Sekarang waktunya sarapan." ucap Sasuke. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju meja di dekat ranjang. Dia membawa nampan yang berisi nasi dan berjalan ke arahaku. Dia membalikkan tubuhku agar bisa menghadapnya.

"Makan yang banyak ya, _musim semiku,_" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan satu sendok nasi kepadaku. Aku menerimanya dengan ragu.

"Aku bukanlah _musim semi_ yang dulu, Sasuke," ucapku setelah menelan suapannya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku ucapkan.

Entah kenapa di saat seperti ini aku merasa tak berguna sama sekali. Aku hanya menyusahkannya. Jika ingin melakukan sesuatu aku harus di bantu Sasuke. Ingin, ingin sekali aku memasak untuknya, menyediakan kopi di pagi hari untuknya, melakukan sesuatu sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Yang ada hanya Sasuke yang memasak untukku, dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan.

Dia terlalu baik untukku…

"Aku _musim semi yang mati_. Aku tidak pantas untukmu. Aku tidak berguna," ucapku lagi.

Air mataku tidak bisa di bendung lagi. Aku menangis di hadapan Sasuke.

"Jangan menangis," katanya sambil memandangku lembut, menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.

Sasuke meletakkan piring yang berisi makanan di sampingnya. Dia membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku tidak berontak. Aku menikmati pelukan hangat Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, Sakura. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal menikah denganmu, sama sekali tidak menyesal hidup denganmu. Selama kau ada di sisiku, itu sudah cukup. Karena…," Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan memandang lembut ke arahku. "…karena kau _musim semiku_, Sakura. Sekalipun kau _musim semi yang mati_. Aku tetap mencintaimu."

Seketika tangis yang telah reda kini kembali membeludak, tumpah dengan derasnya membasahi pipiku. Sasuke memelukku, mendekap tubuhku, dan merengkuhku. Ia mengelus dan membelai punggungku untuk menenangkanku. Saat ini yang ada di pikiranku hanya satu.

Tuhan, terimakasih telah mengirimkan Sasuke padaku.

* * *

**-FIN-**

**Kyaaaa maaf kalau jelek. Maaf juga kalau fic ini jadinya gaje dan lebay.. #bungkuk2**

**Mind to RnR?  
**


End file.
